The Tomboy and The Shota
by Yuki-Of-Headphones
Summary: A tomboy and a shota, an unlikely match. But opposites attract...right? SetoxMary, RinxLen, JusticexRandy, KanoxKido, DawnxAsh. (Sorry I forgot to put Pokemon and I cant find Kagerou days or Randy cunning ham)
1. Journey to The Concert- Part 1

**A tomboy and a shota, an unlikely match, but opposites attract… right? **

"Kido, get your ass up and help me dress Ene!" Rin screamed making the whole house shake.

"Why me, go make Dawn do it!"

""Don't sass me, get your motherf****** ass down here, okay!"

"Dammit, fine!"

Ene was calmly brushing her hair while Rin was frantic about her clothes.

"Rin, I don't give a damn about my clothes. It's a stupid concert full of shota's and b***** who can't keep their dirty little asses away from other people's business."

"Le gasp! I usually don't like clothes but this is THE best concert in the world. Justice literally had to kill for a spot! If you saw what damage she had done to people, you would be begging on your knees for mercy, alright!"

Kido came in with her hood sagging, and her hair frizzed looking like she slept on the wrong side of the bed.

"What the f*** happened to you Kido! You look like you had done IT!"

"Shut your pie-hole Rin. What happened to you Ene?" Ene looked bored.

"Momo-chan turned to the dark side, she is official a girly-girl."

"DAMMIT!" Dawn and Justice yelled which made Rin sweat drop.

"How could she! I knew she had her girly moods but WHAT THE HELL made her go to that side!"

"I know RIGHT; I bet she was doing it for Hibiya!"

"Are you positive that it's true?"

"Yes, NOW STOP WASTING THE DAMN PAPER! THE AUTHOR HAS TO HAVE SOME WAY TO WRITE!"

"What author?"

"Uh…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? Are we a fan fiction?" Mary-Chan replied

(A/N: Author cowers in fear for writing what she just wrote.)

*Back in reality* Kido P.O.V

Mary-Chan walked into the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Damn you Mary for being so caring.

"Yup, can we please go to the concert now?"

"Not until you change!" Rin screamed.

"Fine!"

I changed into a purple jacket and wore jeans. I fixed my hair into a ponytail leaving my bangs out. My shoes were red Nike's.

Mary was wearing a t-shirt saying VOCALOID on it, her hair was down and she wore purple shorts that went up to her knees. Her shoes were purple sneakers.

Dawn was wearing a blue blouse with Capri's. Her hair was slightly curled and in a side ponytail. Her shoes were blue boots.

Rin had her signature bow on her head and she had a tight tee with an orange on it, with black skinny jeans. Her shoes were yellow sneakers.

Ene had her hair down and she was wearing a gothic tee with ripped skinny jeans. Her shoes were black high-tops.

Justice was wearing MY jacket and wearing long saggy jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her shoes were knee-high black- Japanese sneakers. She wore green fingerless gloves and her image basically said I will KILL you for sure.

We exited the house to find Momo in a short SKIRT and TANK TOP. Her hair was in PIGTAILS and she was wearing HEELS!

"HOLY MOTHER****, YOUR WEARING A SKIRT MOMO!" Justice was the first to respond.

"What? I decided to embrace make-up and dresses and act like MY gender." Momo said snobbishly.

"YOU-"Embrace it J, be who you want to be."

"I swear, I will turn you to stone!" Mary piped in.

"Mary-Chan, I know you-"SHUT THE **** UP! I WANT TO BE A TOMBOY! LEAVE US ALONE ALRIGHT!"

"My, my Mary, such colorful language, did you learn it from your mom?" Mary was surrounded by evil aura.

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! HSTENA ACOKO MADUSE HEDORL ACOOSE!" Mary turned Momo into stone.

Mary fainted.

"Hey, is she alright? Why is she stone? Is she one of the medusa?"

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?" Justice said.

"Cause I have the right too. As you can see I'm the member of the band VOCALOID."

"Don't care."

"You don't care? I'm a celebrity; you treat me like a normal person."

"'Cause you're like everyone, you have friends, I do too. Nothing's different about us two."

"Fine, B-"RANDY, you just ran off like that!"

"Randy, why is does that girl look dead? She's pretty, I like her!"

I stared at the dude who said that. He was wearing a green hoodie. In front of his blue t-shirt it said SETO. I guess that's his name.

"You're sure straight to the point Seto."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your shirt, it could have said Stew Pidd and I would've said you were stupid."

"Look! Cute girl is waking up!"

Mary opened her eyes and Seto was hanging above her.

"Seto-Chan?"

"M-Mary, I haven't seen you since we were 10?"

"You rescued me!"

Mary did something surprising. She kissed him. "I've loved you since I was ten! Love me back!"

What will happen? Will Seto return her feelings? Chapter 2. Secrets revealed.


	2. A note to my readers!

Sorry, not an update. I'm trying to introduce the characters.

**Justice Tsubomi: Captain of the Tomboy's. The Number 1 tomboy in the group.**

**Age:14 **

**Like's: Seeing people get hurt, helping poor orphans, eating, sleeping, music, boy stuff, food, drawing anime and skateboarding.**

**Dislike's: Dying, love, math, science, history, getting into fights, and girl stuff.**

**Summary: Justice is quite the sadist, step in her way and she'll bite your head off. Make sure you don't anger her if you do you'll die a painful death. She'll threaten but won't touch you. Being sarcastic is the way she hides her feeling's.**

**Kido Tsubomi: Co-captain of the Tomboys. The 2****nd**** of the Tomboy's.**

**Age: 17**

**Like's: music, hitting, fighting, peace, reading, eating, sleeping, faking sick and cats.**

**Dislike's: Being annoyed, pestering, shota's, crazy idiots, perverts and snobby people.**

**Summary: Kido is pretty calm, and help's her sisters a lot.** **She can get into millions of fights and still stay strong. Are you surprised why Kido isn't the leader? Justice outwitted her by** **her scary aura.**

**Mary Tsubomi: Member of the Tomboy's. 3****rd****.**

**Age: 14 **

**Like's: Peaceful tranquility, nature, peace, love, care, boy stuff.**

**Dislike's: Teasing, bashing, hate, anger, and girl stuff.**

**Summary: A calm, quiet, peaceful girl. She like to help people and is sane. She gets really angry when you bash her (dead) mother. (Mary is adopted by the Tsubomi's.)**

**Rin Kagamine: Member of the Tomboy's. 4****th**

**Age: 15**

**Like's: Boy stuff, adventure, thrills, rollercoasters, and food.**

**Dislike's: slow songs, math, homework, girly-girls, and baby rides.**

**Summary: Rin is the one to be adventurous and risky. She can take anything on.**

**Ene: Member of Tomboy's. 5****th**

**Age: 16**

**Likes: computers (irony), math, rollercoasters, murder mysteries, and boy stuff.**

**Dislikes: virus's, being teased, kissing, cuddling, hugs, affection, and girly stuff.**

**Summary: A computer invested girl who hates affection.**

**Momo: Side-character of comic relief. **

**Age: 16**

**Randy Kagamine: Leader of Shota's. Leader of band VOCALOID.**

**Age: 14**

**Like's: Big boobs, cute girls, popularity, being rich, and having fun.**

**Dislikes: People who defy his authority, being called a shota, tomboys, and small boobs.**

**Summary: A jerk, douche-bag, spoiled, rich brat who is worshipped by everyone.**

**Kano Kagamine: Co-Captain.**

**Age: 17**

**Like's: strong girl's, fighter's, smart people, peace.**

**Dislike's: quiet girls, afraid people, annoying people, seeing girls cry, and being slapped.**

**Summary: A strong guy who can't have a girl who is weak.**

**Seto Kagamine: Member.**

**Age: 14**

**Likes: Rock, rain, peace, earth, recycling, green, hoodies, and cute girls.**

**Dislikes: Loud music, thunder, yelling, bashing, and screaming.**

**Summary: A happy brunette (A/N: Yeah, I went that far.) who loves peace and quiet and tranquility and loves to tease his brothers.**

**Len Kagamine: Member.**

**Age:15**

**Likes: Girl, cute girls, thrills, and, rollercoasters.**

**Dislikes: Slow songs, homework, and waking up in the morning.**

**Summary: A shota with a thirst to break a lot of girl's hearts.**

I need OC's! Here's a form. Please review the new OC's. I really need them because I want to use them as an enemy group. I need about 4 OC's. Here's the personalities; Charm, attitude, fashion, and cuteness. There probably going to be introduced in the 3rd or 4th chapter.

Name:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Summary:

Thanks for support!


	3. Secrets Revealed and a Mystery Bubbling!

Sorry if I'm writing in new font... I switched to Kingsoft Writer. And I can't believe I forgot about adding Ash and Dawn, I'm so stupid. I bet if you've watched Pokemon, you probably know everything about them. Oh, b.t.w I am going to hand this account over to my sister later. You know the drill. I'm saying this once **only.** I don't own nuthin'. On with the story.

Kido P.O.V

HOLY SHET! I know him! He was in the f****** Mekakushi Dan!

"Always and forever." He said smiling.

Mary smiled happily. "What happened to Hibiya and Hiroshi?"

(A/N: I don't know what the girls name is so sorry)

Seto looked ill and looked about ready to cry.

"Hiroshi died from suicide over Hibiya's death, and Hibiya died saving Hiroshi from getting hit by a car." He let one tear fall.

Mary had tears pouring down her face. She kissed him hard and they fell to the floor.

"HEY, I keep hearing about numerous car attacks, both ending with a boy or girl dying, it's like Hibiya or Hiroshi die everyday!"

"I think they're stuck in a continuous loop. That's what you call Kagerou Days." Justice said suddenly.

K-Kagerou days? I've heard of it.

"What's it mean?"

"Hmm... I think it mean's May-Fly..."

"Isn't there a myth than says if you've see a may-fly you have a short life?"

"Mary, you've spent your childhood with Hibiya did he ever see a may-fly?"

Mary had tears still pouring but she nodded.

I scratched my head.

"If you're done cooking up a mystery, I think we should go. Were missing the concert." Dawn said very annoyed. Everyone put aside the whole May-fly thing.

The spiky haired boy who cursed Justice, eyes widened.

"Aww shit... We have to go dude's... Were gonna miss our gig..."

"You're in a band?" Dawn asked.

Yeah, it's called VOCALOID."

WHAT THE HELL! THEY ARE THE FUCKING VOCALOID!

(A/N: Heh... I forgot to censor that word, but not my fault! /shot

"


End file.
